12 Horas
by CamilaMustang
Summary: La vida de Riza es puesta en peligro y Roy pasa una noche esperando lo mejor (o lo peor). Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

_Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

Su mente había quedado detenida en los acontecimientos de hacía unas pocas horas. La vista fija en la puerta de color blanco que tenía enfrente. Oía la voz de Havoc, por el olor a cigarro suponía que estaba junto a él, pero su voz se sentía tan… Lejana.

No entendía qué había salido mal.

Solamente habían ido a un acto público allí mismo en Central. Hacía algunos meses que Grumman había anunciado que se retiraría del puesto, con esto, nombrándolo su sucesor; por eso solía tomar su lugar en algunos eventos, de esa manera, el pueblo podía conocerlo un poco más, saber qué pretendía él de su país, aunque sus acciones por Ishval hablaban por sí solas.

Entonces no entendía por qué alguien podía tenerle tanto odio.

Podría entenderlo si los ojos que acompañaban el arma cargaran con ese iris de color rojo que tanto atormentaban sus sueños, cuando la culpa lo ahogaba.

Pero no.

Sus ojos eran de un azul bastante claro, con cabello castaño claro cubriendo la cabeza. Un amestriano de pura cepa.

Por supuesto, pudo notar todo esto cuando devolvió la vista al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo mientras Breda usaba su rodilla clavada en la columna vertebral del atacante para reducirlo, su rostro mostrando las ganas reprimidas de propinarle una golpiza. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas darle otra razón para retorcerse, chasquear sus dedos y poder regocijarse en sus gritos de dolor. Pero estaba muy ocupado estrechando a su esposa en los brazos.

Riza. Riza estaba herida.

Ella era siempre tan rápida.

Él apenas logró oír el grito de rabia que rompió con la serenidad que reinaba entre el público.

"_Mustang, maldito hijo de perra" _

Apenas levantó su cabeza para observarlo, cuando Riza lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer y golpear su cabeza con una silla.

Escuchó un disparo… No, dos disparos. Casi al unísono.

Vio caer al agresor de rodillas, Riza lo había incapacitado. Lo próximo que vio, fue como ella llevaba una mano a su abdomen y caía al suelo.

\- ¡Riza! -

Cuando se acercó vio la sangre que estaba empezando a manchar su uniforme. El terror lo invadió. Antes de siquiera pedir ayuda, Havoc ya estaba gritando en busca de un médico. Su voz también sonaba temblorosa.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían entrado con Riza al quirófano, y nadie salía a decirle absolutamente nada. Cada segundo que pasaba la sangre de su cuerpo se sentía más pesada. Ni siquiera podía llorar del terror que sentía.

Quería exigirle explicaciones al maldito que la hirió. Quería quemar al maldito que había puesto a su esposa en esa cama corriendo riesgo su vida. Pero Breda y Armstrong se habían encargado de llevarlo al Cuartel, diciendo que sería mejor que él se mantuviera alejado del caso.

Le pareció oír una voz femenina llamándolo por su rango, pero la ignoró.

\- ¡Roy! -

Cuando reaccionó, Rebecca Catalina lo observaba consternada. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre antes.

-Catalina, ¿qué pasó? ¿Salió alguien? - La mujer de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero no falta mucho para que Maes salga de la escuela, ¿qué hacemos con él? -

Oh Maes.

La mención su pequeño hijo hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Cómo se le dice a un niño de 8 años que su madre está herida y que tal vez...No, no quería pensar en eso. Riza estaría bien, ella era fuerte, se pondría bien.

Tenía que salir de esto. Si no, no sabía que sería de él.

\- ¿Puedes ir por él? -

Dudaba que Rebecca resistiera ver a su hijo a la cara sin quebrarse, pero él no estaba mucho mejor, y todas las personas que su hijo conocía y sentía familiaridad, de momento estaban ocupados con lo que pasó.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que lo lleve? -

-Tráelo aquí. Yo le diré lo que pasó...Como pueda. - Rebecca asintió y se fue.

Le pidió a un Dios en el que no creía que, para cuando Maes llegara, ya tuviera noticias de Riza. Buenas noticias. Poder decirle a su hijo que su mamá estaba bien.

De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría mirar esos ojos chocolate para decirle a su hijo que su madre había muerto, protegiéndolo a él?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Havoc pusiera una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo.

-Todo estará bien Jefe, ya verá. - La voz de su subordinado sonaba insegura, como si sintiera que le estaba diciendo una estúpida mentira.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo. Nada

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, unos de botas militares. Otros, se notaba que eran los pies de un niño.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Tío Jean! - La voz de Maes era tan alegre como siempre.

Trató de componer su aspecto, y regalarle la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás? - El pequeño lo abrazó y él no pudo evitar estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Hola pequeño galán. - Havoc revolvía el pelo negro azabache del niño.

-La tía Becca me dijo que mamá estaba en el hospital ¿le pasó algo? -

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pensó que podía decirle al pequeño que sea adecuado para su edad. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, las puertas que habían sido el foco de su visión por horas, se abrieron. Se levantó del asiento de un salto, acercando a su hijo más a su cadera. Maes instintivamente se aferró a la parte inferior de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Usted es el General Mustang cierto? -

-Sí, soy yo. - Los ojos de la doctora se detuvieron unos segundos en Maes, para luego volver a enfocarse en él.

\- ¿Podría venir un momento conmigo? -

-Por supuesto. Maes, quédate aquí con el Tío Jean y la Tía Becca ¿sí? -

-Si papi. - Rebecca ya había tomado al niño de los hombros, acercándolo a ella.

Ingresó detrás de la doctora, que se paró unos metros detrás de la puerta que los separaba de la sala de espera. Empezó a temblar, sino quería hablar delante de Maes es porque algo malo pasaba. Quería llorar, esto no podía estar pasando.

-General, creí que era mejor no hablar de esto delante de su hijo. -

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. - Agradecía la consideración.

-Su esposa, por el momento está estable. - Sintió que un peso se le retiraba de los hombros, suspiró aliviado. Pero el rostro de la mujer no era tan alegre como le gustaría.

-El asunto es, que no sabemos si se mantendrá así. Haremos lo posible por salvarla, pero…- Los labios de la doctora temblaron levemente. Algo le decía que no querría escuchar lo que seguía.

\- ¿Pero? -

-Puede que no pase la noche, General, lo siento mucho. -

Su mundo tembló. Tuvo que poner una mano en la pared que estaba detrás de él para no caerse, su vista se nubló y sentía bilis subiendo por su garganta. Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar vomitar. Miró hacía el exterior. Su hijo estaba riendo mientras Jean y Becca lo entretenían. No quería pensar en tener que borrar esa sonrisa infantil con la noticia de que Riza...

Todo esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla, una muy espantosa y real. Esperaba que en cualquier momento la voz de Riza lo despertara, mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos para calmarlo. Pero algo le decía que esta vez no sucedería.

-De todos modos, no recomendaría que se lo diga a su hijo, para no preocuparlo de momento. -

Roy asintió.

\- ¿Podría pasar la noche con ella? - La doctora pareció dudar, pero su expresión se suavizó.

-No es lo habitual, pero lo permitiré. Solo usted, nadie más, ni siquiera su hijo. -

-Por supuesto, gracias. -

El peso que sentía en sus hombros antes de ingresar a la sala, se cuadriplicó. Si había sido difícil mantener la compostura antes, ahora…

\- ¿Y mamá? -

Sus ojos se encontraron con los Maes. Llenos de brillo y esperanza. Por supuesto entendía que algo malo sucedía, pero no sabía la magnitud del asunto.

No quería mentirle, no quería decirle la verdad. Cruzó ojos con Havoc, que afortunadamente entendió el mensaje al instante.

-Ey, pequeño Jefe, ¿No tienes hambre? - Maes asintió enérgicamente. - Ven, vamos a la cafetería a que comas algo. - Havoc tomó la mano del pequeño y lo guío por el pasillo, este último volteándose una vez para ver a su padre antes de que Jean hiciera algún comentario tonto y se echara a reír. Definitivamente, Jean Havoc se merecía el Cielo.

\- ¿Roy? - Rebecca lo encaró, sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

-Dicen que está estable por el momento. - Hizo una pausa, vio a Rebecca suspirar aliviada, se sintió mal por tener que romperle el corazón. - Pero no saben si sobrevivirá la noche. - Sintió como su voz se quebraba al terminar de hablar. Rebecca Catalina se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a sollozar, veía las lágrimas caer por el rostro de la mujer que tenía delante mientras susurraba "no" repetidas veces. Al fin, después de tantas horas, él también pudo llorar. Se deberían de ver estúpidos, los dos llorando con las manos en el rostro, con un metro de distancia entre ellos. Rebecca debió pensar igual porque terminó colisionando con su cuerpo y llorando en su hombro.

-Lo siento Rebecca, esto… es mi culpa. - Sintió el movimiento de cabeza en su hombro.

-No, no es tu culpa. Es culpa de ese maldito que le disparó, si lo tuviera enfrente le haría comer las tripas. -

-Me permitieron quedarme con ella, pero Maes tiene que irse. -

-No te preocupes por eso, se irá conmigo, yo me encargo de él. - Ella se alejó para mirarlo. - ¿Le avisaste a Madame Christmas? -

Negó con la cabeza. El estrés y el miedo lo estaban consumiendo tanto, que olvidó avisarle a Madame lo que había sucedido. En cuanto lo supiera lo asesinaría.

-Yo se lo diré, no te preocupes. -

Escucharon pasos por el pasillo y la voz de Havoc. Trataron de componer su aspecto para que Maes no los viera de esa manera, derrotados. Su hijo venía con un sándwich entre sus manos, comiendo alegremente. Por favor, no quería tener que romperle el corazón a su hijo, no a él de todas las personas en este mundo.

Se pintó una sonrisa cansada, pero suficiente para que su hijo se sintiera bien.

\- ¿Ya saben algo de mi mamá? -

Por supuesto, ninguna comida, chiste o juego lo harían olvidar del hecho de que su madre no estaba en su campo de visión. Ni tampoco ignorar el hecho de que los adultos que tenía a su alrededor estaba escondiendo algo. Roy se armó de valor para hablarle.

-Tiene que quedarse esta noche aquí, para que la cuiden. Yo me quedaré con ella, y tú irás con la Tía Becca y el Tío Jean. -

Maes frunció las cejas y se dio cuenta, para su pesar, de que lo hacía exactamente igual que su madre.

_Riza, por favor._

-Yo quiero quedarme a cuidar a mamá también. -

-No puedes cariño, no permiten que los niños se queden. Vendrás conmigo e iremos a ver a tu abuela Chris, ¿qué dices? - Rebecca le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al niño. Maes pareció conforme.

-¡Si, mi abuelita!-

* * *

**He vuelto! Ahora con una historia de un par de caps (la primera, mas tal vez no la única!) **

**Espero no me odien por plantear una situación así, espero que les guste y se queden a ver qué pasa.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Su rostro parecía estaba tan relajado. Como si solo estuviera durmiendo en su cama.

Detestaba verla rodeada de cables, con esa bata de hospital cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, como si su vida dependiera de que sus costillas continuaran con su movimiento de vaivén.

Bueno, en cierta forma, lo hacía.

Lo incómodo de la silla donde estaba sentado colaboraba con su incapacidad de dormir. No podía, necesitaba estar despierto, pase lo que pase. Acariciaba su brazo que descansaba sobre las sábanas por inercia.

-Riza, por favor. No me dejes. No nos dejes. -

Dudaba que ella pudiera escucharlo, pero necesitaba hablarle, se volvería loco en pocas horas de lo contrario.

-Maes te necesita… Yo te necesito, cariño, por favor. -

Comenzó a llorar por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche. El reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, las horas le parecían eternas. Le recordaba a cuando Maes había nacido. Pero esto era peor, mucho peor.

Esto era su culpa. Todo lo malo que había sucedido en la vida de Riza era su culpa. Lo único bueno que le había dado era Maes, y siendo honestos, es algo que cualquier otro hombre podía darle.

Recordaba cuando la había conocido. Era tan pequeña. Eran tan jóvenes. Había caído rendido a sus pies con una facilidad que a veces lo avergonzaba. El muchacho de ciudad, ya maduro (o al menos, de eso se jactaba a sus 15 años), cayendo perdidamente enamorado de una niña que vivía en un pueblo alejado en el Este.

Pero es que ella era tan perfecta.

A veces le gustaba pensar que estaban predestinados, que sencillamente habían nacido para estar juntos. Pero inmediatamente desechaba esa idea, porque le costaba creer que hubiera una fuerza tan retorcida como para predestinar a una mujer como Riza a terminar enredada con él.

Era tan hermosa.

Recordó el día que por fin se cansaron de jugar y se decidieron a disfrutar de su amor. Nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando Riza aceptó estar con él. Tuvieron que mantenerse en la oscuridad por años, pero nada importaba cuando llegaba la noche y podía fundirse con ella. Y luego pudieron amarse públicamente, cortesía de Grumman.

Grumman…

Se compadeció del pobre soldado que le haya dado la noticia de lo que sucedió. Él ciertamente no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Podía imaginar al anciano sufriendo en su casa, luchando contra todos sus impulsos de aparecer por el hospital. Aún después de tantos años, no quería que nadie supiera el lazo que tenía con Riza. Suficiente tenía Riza con los rumores sobre su relación con él, decía Grumman siempre que el tema salía a colación. Solo esperaba que el hombre no lo odiara por esto, él le tenía mucho aprecio. Pero si lo hacía, si lo degradaba, si lo echaba a patadas del ejército, lo entendería.

Se acordó de su Maestro. El que le había pedido que cuidara de su hija. No había hecho un muy buen trabajo, aunque Berthold Hawkeye era el menos indicado para juzgarlo. Él también era culpable, con sus acciones, solo había facilitado que el camino de Riza se cruzara íntimamente con el suyo; básicamente condenándola estar con él. Si no hubiese depositado la carga de la alquimia de fuego en su espalda, Riza podría haber estado con cualquier otro hombre.

Ella se enojaría si escuchara sus pensamientos. Ella lo amaba tanto, que a veces le daba vergüenza porque no creía merecer algo así. Sentía que era un egoísta por querer que ese amor solo fuera para él. Por tener tanto miedo de que otro pudiera arrebatárselo.

El brazo que acariciaba se movió levemente, y su corazón se detuvo, para luego empezar a correr a mil por hora.

\- ¿Riza? -

Hizo una mueca, seguramente porque empezó a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cariño? Abre los ojos por favor-

Se acercó más y acarició su frente con suavidad.

-Roy…- Susurró con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo. Soy yo. -

Los párpados se abrieron con lentitud, dejando ver esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco hacía más de 15 años.

\- ¿Roy? -

Sentía como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dios, estaba tan feliz.

-Hola, Riza. - Le susurró aguantando las ganas de besarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, no le quería hacer más daño. Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-Roy… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué...qué sucedió? -

-Estoy perfectamente. Derribaste al infeliz, pero él te dio en el abdomen. - La mano sobre la que sostenía su peso hizo el intento de formar un puño de manera automática al recordar al maldito que disparó.

Riza miró hacia todos lados como tratando de recordar qué había pasado y dónde estaba. De pronto la vio sobresaltarse.

-Maes…- Susurró. - ¿Dónde está Maes? - Preguntó asustada.

-Shh tranquila, está con Havoc, Rebecca y Madame. -

El cuerpo de su esposa se relajó visiblemente.

Llamó a la doctora para que revisara a Riza. La mujer estaba gratamente sorprendida con que haya despertado, se la notaba feliz. Le pidió salir un momento para hablar con él.

-Solo quería recomendarle que espere algunas horas para avisar a su familia que su esposa despertó. Es simple precaución. -

Él asintió, pero se sintió aterrado con la idea de que Riza se fuera ahora que había despertado. Sería algo que no podría soportar.

De todos modos, decidió esperar.

\- ¿Sabes algo del sujeto? -

-No, sinceramente no he sabido nada. Breda y Armstrong se estaba encargando de eso, no querían que yo me involucre. -

-Cuando sentí la bala… sentí tanto miedo. El solo pensar que no volvería a verte, que ya no podría protegerte. Y que ya no podría tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos, que iba a dejarlos solos, yo…- La voz de Riza se quebró. Él besó su frente para tranquilizarla.

-Shh mi amor, no te alteres, necesitas estar tranquila. -

Las horas pasaron. Se hizo de mañana y decidió que ya era momento para comunicarse con el resto.

Eran las 7. Madame Christmas ya estaría despierta, así que llamó al bar.

\- ¿Hola? - La inconfundible voz de la mujer que lo crío sonó del otro lado del auricular.

-Hola Madame. -

\- ¿Roy? Muchacho desconsiderado, ¿Cómo pudiste no informarme lo de Elizabeth ni bien sucedió? -

-Lo siento, no quería alterarte. -

-Tuve que saberlo por Rebecca, y fingir que nada pasaba frente a mí nieto, te juro que…-

-Madre…- La mujer se calló al instante. Le tenía terminantemente prohibido llamarla de ese modo, más aún por teléfono, más aún por uno público. Sabía que si lo hacía a pesar de su prohibición es porque algo importante había pasado.

-Roy…-

-Elizabeth despertó. Hace algunas horas, pero la doctora me autorizó a informarlo recién ahora, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. -

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado.

-Me alegro tanto de escuchar eso. En seguida les diré a los demás, Maes está dormido aún, costó mucho que se durmiera. -

-Imagino que sí. -

Cortó la comunicación con su madre y volvió al cuarto de Riza. Ella lo esperaba con la vista puesta en la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz.

-Ya hablé con Madame, iba a avisarles a Rebecca y a Havoc. Maes estaba dormido. -

-Oh, Becca. ¿Cómo estaba ella? -

-Estaba devastada, pero mantenía la compostura por Maes. Como todos. - Su esposa sonrió ante el nombre de su hijo.

-Ya quiero ver a mi pequeño. -

-Ya lo verás.-


	3. Chapter 3

Breda y Armstrong insistieron en que no era necesaria su participación, pero hizo uso indiscriminado de su rango para obligarlos a obedecer. Aceptaron resignados, pero con la condición de que no iban a dejarlo a solas. Aceptó los términos.

Cualquier cosa con tal de poder enfrentar a ese malnacido.

Quería ver a la cara al hombre que le hizo pasar la peor noche de su vida. El que casi arranca de este mundo a la única mujer que amó y que podría amar. Al que casi deja a su hijo sin madre.

Entró a la sala de interrogatorio seguido de cerca por su subordinado y el Coronel Armstrong. El sujeto estaba esposado, y al verlo frente a él se sobresaltó, pero en seguida se pintó una sonrisa demasiado soberbia para su gusto y para alguien que estaba en las condiciones que él estaba.

Por lo que le habían comentado, el sujeto estaba en contra de la reconstrucción de Ishval. Terminantemente en contra.

Tomó asiento frente a él, nunca abandonando su gallarda postura, no quería darle el gusto de mostrar el agotamiento que sentía de haber temido por la vida de su esposa toda la noche anterior.

-Así que… - Pasó las hojas del expediente del sujeto con desprecio. - Morgan, ¿cierto? -

-Jack Morgan. -

\- ¿Quiere iluminarme con la razón por la que atentó contra mi vida? -

Le sostuvo la mirada. Le iba a sacar las explicaciones que quería, fuera como fuera. Para su sorpresa, ni siquiera titubeó al responder.

-Eres un traidor. -

Eso era nuevo.

Lo habían llamado muchas cosas en su vida. Monstruo, perro de los militares, arma humana, malnacido, inútil. Pero traidor era algo que nunca había escuchado. Una leve sonrisa socarrona escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Un traidor? Interesante. ¿Podría decirme por qué? -

-Juró proteger a los ciudadanos de Amestris, y luego le da un lugar en nuestro país a esos sucios ishvalitas. - Escupió con todo el desprecio del que era capaz.

-Los ishvalitas son ciudadanos de Amestris. - Señaló, sabiendo que lo haría enfurecer.

Pero la reacción que generó no fue la que esperaba. El sujeto se echó a reír, a carcajadas. Era una risa tan irritante.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Morgan? -

\- ¿Ahora te acuerdas que los ishvalitas son ciudadanos? ¿Cuándo los quemabas hasta morir no lo eran? -

Escuchó una exclamación ahogada de Breda a su espalda. El Coronel Armstrong había retrocedido unos pasos, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de salida.

Con que así iba a ser.

-No lo entiendo Morgan, primero me acusa de traidor por ayudar a los ishvalitas y luego me acusa por asesinarlos. Debería agradecerme ¿No? - Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que el hombre delante suyo hizo una mueca dándose cuenta de su propia contradicción. - Es un hombre muy incongruente, déjeme decirle. -

-Y tú eres un maldito. -

-Ah sí, ya lo sé. No se llega hasta aquí sin ser un maldito. -

Cerró el expediente. Ya tenía suficiente, le había visto la cara y lo había enfrentado, no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Espero que disfrute su estancia en la cárcel por amenazar la vida de un miembro del ejército y herir a otro. -

\- ¿Herir? ¿Eso significa que la perra que me disparó sigue con vida? - Se veía insatisfecho consigo mismo.

Reprimió las ganas de golpearlo por referirse a Riza de esa manera.

-Sí, señor Morgan. Mi esposa y subordinada está afortunadamente fuera de peligro. -

Morgan era un hombre de tez clara, no creyó que pudiera verse más pálido, pero luego de escuchar que Riza era su esposa se veía casi transparente. Para su fortuna, no pensaba gastar energía en castigarlo con sus propias manos. Iría a prisión, de por vida.

Regresó al hospital para ver a Riza de nuevo. Estaba con Rebecca y Maes, que llegaron en cuanto supieron que Riza estaba bien. La alegría y el alivio que sintió al poder decirle a su hijo que su madre estaba a salvo no tenía precio. Ver a Maes en los brazos de Riza, mientras ella lloraba de felicidad por poder abrazarlo de nuevo, es algo que nunca olvidaría.

Cuando él llegó al hospital, Rebecca se llevó a su hijo a comer algo mientras él conversaba con Riza sobre el sujeto.

Se sentó junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su esposa para poder besar el dorso de esta.

Le comentó sobre el acusado, lo que había dicho de sus motivos.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo. Inesperado también. Me alegro que esté encerrado, pero tendremos que ser cuidadosos de que no haya más compartiendo sus ideas. - Roy solo atinó a asentir distraído.

No dejaba de pensar, y darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había sucedido.

-Estoy comenzando a resentir esto. -

\- ¿Qué? - Riza le dedicó una mirada cautelosa, como si supiera lo que corría por su mente de momento.

-El hecho de que seas mi guardaespaldas. -

Tal como esperaba, Riza se enfureció.

-Es mi trabajo. Y lo será siempre. Es lo que prometí que haría. -

-Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. -

-Eso no ha cambiado. Prometí que cuidaría tu espalda y es lo que haré Roy. -

-Riza, tu no entiendes lo que he pasado desde ayer. Casi mueres, no fue solo un susto, me dijeron que podías no sobrevivir la noche. Cada hora que pasaba no sabía si sentirme aliviado o esperar por lo peor. -

Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de verdad había sido la peor noche de su vida; la última vez que creyó que la perdía para siempre ni siquiera estaban en una relación, pero había sido cuestión de minutos entre el peligro y saberla a salvo… Esta vez, no había ninguna niña de Xing que viniera al rescate.

-Roy…- Comenzó Riza más calmada, seguramente notando su estado. - Fue una vez, un caso aislado, es poco probable que se repita. -

\- ¿Y si se repite? ¿Y si la próxima de verdad…? - Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo para seguir hablando, tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. - ¿Qué haría yo?, ¿qué sucedería con Maes? -

\- ¿Y si se repite y no estoy para protegerte? Serías tú el que moriría. Y Maes también te necesita, y yo te necesito. Para Maes, la vida de los dos vale lo mismo, Roy. -

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Tú serías capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo que pasó. Yo no Riza, yo no sabría ni qué hacer si tú no estás. -

Terminó rompiendo en llanto.

Desde el fondo de su alma era honesto al decir que no sabría qué hacer sin Riza. No podría ver a su hijo a los ojos, ni intentar llegar a dirigir el país. Si no hubiese sido por ella, no habría llegado donde estaba, ni habría superado la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Ella, por el contrario, era fuerte. Había sobrepasado adversidades sin él, sin necesitarlo. Y sabía que, a pesar de hace muchos años haber declarado que ella dejaría este mundo si él lo hacía, saldría adelante por Maes. Ella podría.

Él no.

Y amaba a su hijo, porque era la única cosa buena que había hecho, además de casarse con Riza Hawkeye. Pero saberse causante de quitarle a su madre era algo que no sabría manejar.

-Cariño tranquilo, aquí estoy, estoy bien. No hay necesidad de pensar en fatalidades. -

-Lo siento es que…-

-Shh, lo sé. Pero yo tampoco podría estar tranquila si permito que alguien más te proteja, es mi tarea y me hace sentir aliviada saber que puedo mantenerte a salvo. -

-Cuando hiciste esa promesa éramos solo tú y yo contra el mundo, nada más. Nada más a que aferrarnos más el uno y el otro. Ahora es diferente, tenemos que cuidar de alguien más. -

-Cuidarte a ti es cuidarlo a él, Roy. Si tú no estás nada tiene sentido. Maes perdería a su padre, y no podría crecer en un país mejor. -

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer un país mejor si no te tengo? ¿Y cómo vería a Maes a los ojos sabiendo que su madre murió por mi culpa? -

-Roy, deja de hablar como si fuera a morir mañana. -

\- ¡Casi mueres esta noche, Riza! -

Sin darse cuenta estaba levantando demasiado la voz. Cuando recordó donde estaban, respiró un par de veces para serenarse.

\- Entiendo lo que debió ser para ti, cariño, pero no pienso dejar mi trabajo. No tendría sentido. Solo debemos asegurarnos que este sujeto está solo, y todo estará bien. -

-Yo tengo que cuidar tu espalda igual que tú cuidas la mía. -

-Eso no tiene sentido Roy. -

Riza le sonrió, él volvió a besar el dorso de su mano.

-Haré que lo tenga.-

* * *

**Bueno gente, este es el final del fic. No quise extenderme más y meterme en un terreno donde después no pueda salir, así que quise mantenerlo simple y cortito. Estos fics así cortos son una especie de "ensayo" para mí, para ver si puedo ir extendiendo la cantidad de capítulos hasta poder entregarles una historia más extensa. Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que están mis otros fics para seguir leyendo!**


End file.
